


Erik's Letter

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik writes a letter.  He later regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.
> 
> I own nothing.

Magneto could not believe that he actually posted that stupid fucking letter. Just what in the hell was he thinking when he wrote that piece of shit letter? More importantly, what was he drinking? Who was he with? And where the fuck was Mystique? Magneto was lying face down in his bed, clothes askew, helmet nowhere to be found. He picked up his throbbing and groggy head and was met by unusually cheerful sunshine.

 _Sunshine isn’t natural_ , he thought blearily.

A ghostly chuckle rang softly through his head.

 _Get out of my head, Charles._

 _This is more fun, Erik._ Charles said, his voice a silky balm to Erik’s tortured soul.

 _Once I get my hands on my helmet…_

Charles did not respond. A sharp pang of sadness and wistfulness echoed in Erik’s mind.

Erik felt Charles’ mind unfurl from his own.

Erik had dim memories of a party, lots of drinking and then strangely enough the feeling of imminent danger floated through his head. He briefly remembered collapsing at his desk and writing the offending letter before stumbling to a post box to mail it off.

What came after…well, Erik did not remember.

Erik sighed and turned over in bed. His eyes focused on the domed ceiling of the the Brotherhood headquarters. He could hear the others groggily waking from their own stupor from last night. Erik winced again, just what the fuck did they all do last night?

“Magneto,” Emma says softly. She approached his bed cautiously, not quite sure which man she would be dealing with today.

“Emma,” Erik said just as softly. He remained on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

”What happened last night?”

“We were ambushed last night,” she said, clearly relieved she was dealing with Erik (though no one ever called him that to his face) and not Magneto who had dangerous shades of becoming Shaw all over again.

“Ambushed?”

“Yes, our infiltration of the Ambassador’s party…did not go…according to plan,” Emma said taking a step back. She noticed that he was not wearing the helmet. Emma did not want a repeat of what happened in Russia.

“You don’t say,” he replied without heat. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the pain in his head.

“The entire party, not just us, was attacked,” Emma added. ”Azazel got us out, just in time.”

“Ah, thank him for me, would you?” Emma nodded and slipped out of Magneto’s room.

Magneto forgot about the letter he posted to Charles.

***

Charles loved getting the mail. He loved the tactile pleasure he got from feeling the letters in his hands - even if a lot of the mail happened to be bills - and if Charles was being honest with himself, he always hoped from some sort of sign from from Erik.

You can imagine his genuine surprise when he did receive a letter from the one he so wanted to hear from. He eagerly ripped open the letter, read it and felt his heart break all over again. Charles wheeled himself back to his study and quietly shut the door before letting the anger tears fall.

 _You complete and utter bastard_ , Charles thought knowing that Erik - no, Magento - would not hear him. _You fucking complete and utter bastard._

Years after, when Magneto had finally managed to kill the human side of himself, Charles could not let go of the letter that Erik had written to him. It was one of the few reminders Charles had of Erik’s silenced human side.

***

 _My Dearest Charles,_

 _It’s been almost a year since we parted ways._

 _I wonder if you think about me often._

 _I think about you often. I see you everywhere I go. I feel you in my head, even though I have the helmet on. I smell your musk when I fall asleep. I hear your laugh and your calm voice everywhere I go._

 _I hate it._

 _I hate you for making me thinking about you often._

 _There are so many things I regret in my life but my two biggest regrets will forever haunt me. I regret not being strong enough to save my mother from Schmidt. I might have been a different person if she were here._

 _My other regret is not killing you when I had the chance. Once I knew you had no intention of coming with me…I should have killed you._

 _You will always be my greatest enemy._

 _My greatest love._

 _My greatest weakness._

 _I know now that I will never be able to kill you. And knowing that I know that I will never be able to achieve my goal if you are constantly the thorn in my head and in my side._

 _I regret…so many things._

 _Forever your’s,_

 _Erik_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice.


End file.
